


Kousei Izumi No Baai

by 64Streeter



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Bad Writing, Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Romance, Yaoi, all the good men are taken /;, artificial tears, guys reading shoujo, guys writing boys love, sekaiichi hatsukoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64Streeter/pseuds/64Streeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi Kousei wanted to draw manga since he was a kid, and plans to pursue it at Marukawa Shoten. His first job involves being an artist to a renowned author switching to manga, Hajime Eiichi, only to realize he writing BL series! Kousei now has to mange to surviving the ruthless tasked set up by Eiichi while trying to maintain his sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kousei Izumi Age 25

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on making a YuuxIshi fanfic, but I decided it would be more fun to make my own characters. I would love it if you left suggestions :D

Marukawa Shoten was one of the most successful publishing companies in Tokyo. They publish novels from famous authors like Akihiko Usami, manga ranging from shoujo and shounen, and light novels of many varieties. Being involved in the industry could boost anyone's popularity even if they're a nobody.

That's why Izumi Kousei, age: 25, planned on making his artist debt at Marukawa. Soon he'll be paired up with another mangaka and they'll make a masterpiece, Kousei anxiously thought. 

The clock striked 12:15 as Kousei stiffly walked into the grand building. Though he walked straightforward, he managed to side slam into another man at the entrance.

"What the hell are you doing!?" A darkish brown haired tall man angrily yelled

"Sorry," Kousei apologized. He did several bows before saying," I was just a little nervous..."

"Well whatever," the dark brown haired man grabbed his am and started dragging Kousei along with him.

"Wha- HUH? Wait!" Kousei yanked his arm in the opposite direction causing the man to stop.

"What is it now?" 

"I can pay you back later, but right now I have to go to a meeting." Kousei failed to add a life and death meeting.

"Where do you think we're going? Look around."

Kousei checked his surrounding and notice they somehow managed to make it in the resting area. His meeting place. How did this guy know, he thought to himself.

"Could you be the mangaka writer?" Kousei cautiously asked.

"Duh," the man mocked. "Why else would I drag you off."

"Hey guys over here!" A feminine voice called.

Kousei looked in the direction and saw a female in business suit dressed to impress however it looked like she screwed up her top buttons. Doesn't she notice something like that? 

The duo walked over as the woman waved them down. After taking their seats the woman introduced herself:

"My name is Ai Tachibana, but that's just Tachibana-San to you! Just kidding. I'm your editor and just because I'm a rookie doesn't mean you can walk all over me. How about you guys introduce yourselves as well?"

Kousei stood up first."Um, I'm Izumi Kousei age 25 and I'm the artist. I plan on making amazing pictures! Uh and let's get along I guess?"

Tachibana nodded, but the darker hair man laughed for some reason.

"That intro though. I can't top something as 'amazing' as that," he snickered.

"Are you trying to start something!?" Kousei intensely glared.

"No fighting," Tachibana said with a childish pout face. She must be upset we didn't respect her authority, Kousei thought.

"Fine fine," The man stood up. "Hajime Eiichi age 27. I decided to quit my career as a novelist and become a mangaka." He sat down.

That name seemed familiar somehow.

"Hajime Eiichi," Tachibana said awestruck. "You don't mean Hajime Eiichi as in Chime, the rising junior novelist champion, do you!?"

"Chime?"

It suddenly hit Kousei that this guy the author of three best sellers in the past three years. While he wasn't a popular as Akihiko Usami, many critics often praised his work for being the next best thing for young adults.

Why manga though, Kousei thought. Oh well, because of that he got a job.

"What's your manga about!?" Kousei exciting asked.

"Huh you don't know?" Eiichi glared.

"No, the president said just wait and see."

"With Hajime-san's help we can rebuild this division," Tachibana steamed.

This must be something ground breaking! Could his first job actually be this big!? Coming to Marukawa Shoten could easily lead into the reputation he's always wanted.

"Tell me the genre at least!"

"You don't even know that?" Tachibana asked confused. "It's-"

"Boys Love," Eiichi finished.

"...............I'm sorry?"

"I'm writing a Boys Loves manga." 

"That's nice but what about me?"

"You'll be drawing the 'amazing' pictures," Eiichi snickered. "I hope you plan to keep your promise because girls like that kind of stuff."

"I can't do this job!" Kousei blurted. "My name plastered over BL!? I'll never be able to escape the genre!"

"Unlike you I have higher stakes," Eiichi interrupted. "The rising young adult writer making BL, I can see the headlines now."

"Then why are you doing something like writing BL?"

"Because it's fun," he nonchalantly answered.

"Right!?" Tachibana nodded in complete agreement.

Kousei felt himself turned into stone. Is this fate for walking into Marukawa Shoten? Rather than a blessing this is a curse, right?


	2. Thanks For The Food and Junk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kousei really make his big break writing a BL manga? No way, right?

"Pass the potatoes please."

"Ok darling~"

"Thank you dear~"

"Don't mention it honey~"

"......"

Dinner didn't feel the same after the day to Kousei. Even Chiyoko and Haruki overly sweet flirting couldn't knock him out of this daze.

"Izu what's wrong?" Chiyoko, his older sister, asked. "Usually you'll eat super fast to leave the table."

"It's nothing," Kousei muttered. Nothing they would want to hear anyway.

"He must be just tired dear," Haruki said. "He got a job at Marukawa Shoten remember?"

"Um....," Kousei shuttered.

"What is it Izu?"

"Are you alright Izumi-kun?"

"What do you guys think of Boys Love?"

Silverware dropped. 

I knew I shouldn't have told them, Izumi regretted.

"Izumi," Chiyoko started. "ARE YOU INVOLVE WITH ANOTHER GUY!?"

"What!?" Haruki chocked on his water.

"HUH!?"

What bothered Kousei was not the question itself, but Chiyoko's face while saying it. That stupid wide grin on face.

"Maybe if I talk to him he'll let me dropout," Kousei thought aloud. Tachibana would probably blame herself since she was a rookie.

"Ooooooo, what's this development?" Chiyoko blushed.

"Honey it's rude to eavesdrop," Haruki nonchalantly wiped the water from his face.


	3. Third Wheel in a Cheesy Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kousei is desperate to escape being a BL artist by asking Eiichi to let him quit, but is that really what he wants?

After asking Tachibana for Eiichi's address under the guise of getting well acquainted, Kousei mentally prepared himself for the conversation with Eiichi. He knew he was lucky to get accepted for this job, but this could ruin his career!

His fellow coworkers and superiors would only see him as a BL artist.

Walking for a while he found himself nearing an apartment complex which seemed odd to him. Shouldn't a well renowned author live in a spacious condo?

A well renowned artist wouldn't switch to BL either so.....

On his way in he met an attractive woman leaning against the evaluator. She looked distressed so Kousei ignored her to enter Eiichi's apartment code. Once he enter the code Eiichi's voice came up:

"Who is it," his sleepy voice said.

"It's Kousei Izumi."

"...who?"

"YOU KNOW WHO IT IS."

"I'm just kidding, I'll buzz you."

A short buzz later the evaluator opened up. As Kousei entered, the woman from earlier squeeze her way in.

Did she live here? Kousei thought. Maybe she forgot her key, oh well. It really doesn't concern Kousei.

The ride up was awkwardly silent, Kousei thought of making conversation but as soon as the doors opened she rushed out.

Kousei became more confused when the woman began banging on a door.

"GET OUT HERE EIICHI HAJIME!"

Eiichi Hajime!?

The door creaked opened and the woman pushed herself in.

What the hell!?

Kousei pushed his ear against the door only to fall face first into a gekkan. 

"Idiot, what are you doing?" Eiichi said in a tired tone. He open the door and somehow knew Kousei was there.

Eiichi hair was messy and he was wearing sweatpants with a t-shirt. He must have just waken up.

"W-what are you doing?"Kousei shuttered flustered.

Giving Kousei a playful smirk walked past the gekkan, "You couldn't have picked a more interesting time to visit."

Kousei followed him and saw the woman sitting on a couch with an angry look on her face. Who is this girl already!?, Kousei thought. 

"Kousei-kun this woman is my previous partner, Fumiye Ichiko."

Fumiye Ichiko!? The actress!? On closer look, she did look pretty Kousei was probably too focus on her weird behavior to notice sooner.

"So this is your current partner?" Fumiye asked suspiciously. "Did he convince you to start this BL garbage?"

"Hey I-"

"I did this for personal enjoyment," Eiichi said as if Kousei wasn't there.

"You're a rising author, don't you feel stupid throwing away your title for something like this!?" She growled.

"What's the point if I don't enjoy it?"

"THE POINT IS WHAT EVERYONE ELSE SAYS."

Kousei didn't know where to jump in. He felt like the third wheel in a lovers drama. Why did he come here again? He headed to the kitchen area to make a drink.

"Don't you believe in that saying follow your dreams?"

"Isn't your dream writing popular books!?" Fumiye insisted. 

"Nope," Eiichi chuckled. "I only wrote those because I felt I had to. I'm writing BL because I want to, isn't that a better dream in its own right?"

"No that's a stupid idea, it's better to go back to writing regular books."

"If that's all you have to say-"

"Hey you!"

"Eh??"

Kousei found himself reluctantly being dragged into the conversation.

"Are you proud of what you made him," Fumiye accused. "How do feel making a renowned writer into a disgraced?"

"It's fine isn't it?" What the hell was he saying?

She gave Kousei a long stare which Kousei returned. After a minute, Fumiye sighed and turned towards Eiichi.

"You'll regret this," she called back.

"Plan to," he smirked.

After she left, Kousei felt the tension release and sipped some instant coffee.

"So why are you here?" Eiichi asked breaking the silence.

"Uh," Kousei didn't know how to answer. It would seem hypocritical to say he wanted to quit writing BL after saying it was fine to Fumiye. "I just wanted to see your house."

"Ehhhhhhh," Eiichi teased. "Are you that into me?"

"GET OVER YOURSELF." Kousei rebutted.

"You should come by tomorrow."

"W-why?"

"I should done with the story by then," he tossed Kousei a key. "You can start drawing here before I call the assistants."

Kousei looked at the keys. Was he ready to throw away his unpolished record for a guy like Eiichi? He put the keys in his pockets.


	4. Box of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kousei decides to give BL a try, but the research is hella intense!

Mountains and mountains of boxes. All of them filled with manga, but not just any manga: Boys Love. Kousei asked Tachibana for some material because he never read BL before, apparently to her that mean give him the motherland.

"You absolutely have to read the works of Akikawa Yayoi! No no no, read something low key first!"

She sounded more like a fan girl than an editor.

One-by-one, Kousei dragged the boxes inside the front door. After five minutes of no immediate process, he decided to call his friend Ryuunosuke Kobey for help.

~{}~

"You guys look tired," Chiyoko said as she looked at the two young men on the couch. "I'll bring you guys something to drink~"

"Thanks Yoko-oneesan," Kobey said. 

Kousei and Kobey have been close since elementary, and while they haven't been close in the recent years Kobey was the main reason he became an mangaka artist. He owed a lot to the guy (not at this moment but you get the point).

"So what's in these boxes?" Kobey asked. Kousei always managed to get around the question when the were moving the boxes. No escape now....

"Research! Just other mangas for reference," Kousei he stammered.

"Oh, can I read some?" Kobey said as he reached for a box.

"No, you can't! I'll get in trouble."

"Come on I won't tell."

Kousei needed a distraction and fast!

"I couldn't find any tea, so I made coffee!" Chiyoko hummed. At that moment she looked brighter than the sun to Kousei.

"So Kobey how's work?" Chiyoko continued.

"I recently got a part time job a bar so it's good for now."

"Any girlfriends?" 

"A guy like me, no way."

"Are you kidding me?" Kousei joined in. "You were popular throughout elementary to college. Girls even befriended me to get closer to you. You remember Chie right?"

"Who's Chie?" Chiyoko asked.

"Uh just some...girl, Kousei slipped his coffee. That rely didn't seem to satisfy Chiyoko so he sighed. "She went to our high school and confessed to Kobey almost every week.'" 

"Ooooo."

"We were kids at the time, she's probably over me by now," Kobey waved off trying to avoid the topic.

The conversation was going well, and Kousei eased up seeing Kobey stopped asking about the boxes.

"How about you, Kousei?" Kobey asked out of the blue. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"N-"

"Yup, another guy!" Chiyoko gleamed.

WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT!?

"Really!?"

"S-she's just kidding, right Yoko!?"

DING DONG

"That's probably Haruki," Chiyoko left the room and the conversation completely. Kousei once again saw her as the dark bringer of doom.

"Your dating guys!?" Kobey had a shock look on his face.

"L-like I said before, that's baseless! I'll only met the guy twice!"

"So there is a guy?"

"Just my partner! Work partner! We're only working together, we haven't even worked yet!" Kousei didn't know why he was making excuses, the look on Kobey's face scared him.

"Are you trying to repeat what happened in high school!? Do you want another guy like Chie to break your heart!?"

"Ehhhhhh!? Chie is a guy!?" Chiyoko suddenly reappeared.

"So you're into guys?" A familiar voice stated.

Kousei turned to the living room doorway and saw not only Chiyoko standing there but Eiichi as well!

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"We're supposed to start working today remember? I came to pick you up." Eiichi then turned away. "But maybe it's a bad time?"

"So this the guy Izumi!?" Kobey blurted.

Kousei really didn't care anymore so he gave Kobey a box. "Open it," he said then walked out.

"Izu hold on," Chiyoko called out.

While Kobey struggled with the box, he noticed Eiichi walking out.

"Where are you going?"

"Where you think?" Eiichi smirked then left.

~{}~

"That'll be 120 yen."

Kousei paid the lady, and hear say have a nice day after he exited the store. The sky seemed darker now. He should be going home but after all that revealing stuff Kobey said, he didn't have the heart. Chiyoko would probably look at him differently than before. 

What made it worst was that Eiichi also heard. He'd probably request someone different to work with, but didn't bother Kousei. He planned to quit anyway. He only asked Tachibana for all manga so she wouldn't feel bad.

At least that what he kept telling himself...

He sat down on a park to enjoy his chocolate ice cream bar. After this he'll go home. He really should move out his sister's house, less problems that way."

"Oh there you are." A voice called out. 

Kousei and saw Eiichi panting. He tried to hide it with a cool look on his face, but his nose grasping for air so loudly didn't fool Kousei.

"Why are you here?"

"You know, this entire time you only been asking me obvious questions." Eiichi sat himself on the park bench moving Kousei over. "Now it's my turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at making long paragraphs when dialogue is involved, so sorry if it's all over the place :/


	5. Back Stories and Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just who is Chie is why does this guy matter? Why does he have a girly name? It's because I didn't plan on Chie and the guy being the same person at first, sorry it's not a creative reason :1

"Why should I tell you!?" Kousei angrily asked.

"We're partners are we?" Eiichi immediately replied.

"That has nothing to do with this! We're not even technically partners!"

"Oh?"

Seeing the blank expression on Eiichi's face, Kousei sighed. He really wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Chie Toshiro but everyone called him Chie for short. The guy I first "dated" some could say," Kousei balled up the snack wrapping. "We really didn't do anything but hang out, but he was the one who asked me first."

"What? He dump you or something?"

"Sort of, when people started to get suspicious of our relationship he started bullying me. He tried everything to isolate me because it was my fault the rumors were spreading. The thing that got me the most is when publicly confessed to Kobey almost every week while he insisted on keeping our relationship a secret."

Kousei wished he didn't bring up Chie in the first place. Just saying his name gave him terrible flashbacks.

"Hmmmmmmm," as if adding it up Eiichi pondered for a moment. "So you're against writing BL because the love scenes?"

"Is that we're you were struggling to figure out the entire time?" Kousei couldn't believe he thought he get a bit of sympathy from this guy.

"If that's the reason the solution is oblivious."

Eiichi suddenly yanked Kousei off the bench with a strong force. His hands were super cold. Kousei tried to reclaim his arm when a new warm tempture touched his lips. It last for ten seconds before Kousei pushed him off.

"W-what the hell are you doing!?" Kousei blushed. The action surprised him a little too much. "Aren't you into guys?" Eiichi said matter-of-factly. "I don't kiss just any guy!" Kousei said trying to stop himself from being flustered. 

"Starting from today we're now dating." Eiichi said in bold declaration.

"W-WHY!?"

"Isn't it obvious? To ensure you get over dislike of drawing BL, you need to forget about that other guy and fall in love with me."

That logic is totally flawed, Kousei thought. Dating for the sake of BL!? There's a limit to how ambitious one can be!

"Let's go Izumi." Eiichi once again grabbed Kousei's hand.

"Did you just call me by my first name!?" This is going too fast, Kousei thought in a panic.

"We're dating remember?" Eiichi said nonchalant. "Call me Hajime now."

"I'm never doing that and don't act overly familiar with me!"

Eiichi made a tsk noise while still dragging by the hand. They were going the opposite direction of his house.

"Where are we going!?"

"To finish a days work in two hours."

Kousei suddenly realized that he spent the whole day moping instead drawing. Well it's only BL, the deadline can't be that serious right?

~{}~

Tachibana walked back and forth. Kousei was near death, but he dare to say so. The deadline was due in an hour.

EARLIER THAT MORNING

"I'm here for the manuscript!" Tachibana announced with glee. 

"It's half way done just give a while longer," Kousei pleaded. He was still exhausted from last night.

The cheery look on Tachibana's face broke. "WHAT DO YOU ITS NOT DONE!?"

"The assistants where busy...." Kousei sweated.

"OH COURSE THEY'RE BUSY, DID YOU CALL THEM AT THE LAST MINUTE OR SOMETHING!? HERE I THOUGHT YOU BE WORKING ON YOUR NEW PROJECT ALREADY."

Kousei looked towards Eiichi. He chose not to get involve and pretended to work. Thanks for the help, Kousei gave up. They're supposed to be dating!? He probably only kissed him earlier out of pity. "STOP DOZING OFF!" Tachibana roared. "YES!" Kousei resumed his frantic scribbling. 

~{}~  
"Good work~" Tachibana waved goodbye manuscript in hand. Her mood was much better.

"T-thanks," Kousei moaned. The BL wasn't too intense, just some boys not seeing each other in years falling in love, but doing all the assistants work did hell on his lifespan. Kousei tried to reach the phone. He couldn't even touch it without wincing.

"Izumi," Eiichi called out. He then step onto a strange mass. Kousei. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to call home...." He hasn't called home since he ran out on them.

He chose to ignore the fact Eiichi called him by his first name.

"I already did that, come on I made you food." Eiichi lifted Kousei and escorted him to the table. Displayed on the table was steaming bacon and eggs, cut fruit, toast, and orange. Kousei skipped dinner so this made him drool.

He tried to reach for a fork but failed miserably. Seeing his predicament, Eiichi grabbed the fork and put bacon on it. Kousei assumed Eiichi was going to place the fork in his hand but....

"What are you doing?" Kousei asked.

"Hand feeding you," Eiichi said matter-of-factly. "Say aaaaaaahh."

Unsure how to respond, Kousei just with it. He was too tired to argue.

"Oh yeah," Kousei said chewing eggs. "What did you tell my sister and Kobey?"

"Oh," Eiichi reached for the orange juice. After letting Kousei have a sip he's answered with, "I told them we'll be doing private business involving our bodies night long."

Kousei immediately spit out his orange juice. What was this idiot thinking!? Now that must thinks he's some kind of closet pervert. Was it really okay to accept dating Eiichi that easily?

"Why did you uses those words specifically!?

"It's true. Our works matter are private and use we were using our bodies to complete the deadline."

"Eiichi," Kousei growled. He felt nothing but rage for this man, they can't possibly be dating for real.

"Oh yeah stop calling me Eiichi, it's Hajime now."

"I'll call you what ever I want Eiichi-SAN!" Kousei emphasized trying to sound more distant on purpose.

"Oh."

In a moment, Eiichi had his tongue lace over Kousei's cheek. The action was so foreign that Kousei froze.

"You're a very messy eater."

"!?"

Kousei blushed before turning away. This guy is just playing with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spitting up orange juice is a sign of respect in many cultures!


	6. Kobey Short: I Stay For...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mini short featuring Kobey asking Kousei why he doesn't quit.

Ryuunosuke Kobey is a 26 year-old part-time worker. He and Kousei have been close friends since elementary and was even the one who inspired Kousei to become a mangaka.

Even though he knew Kousei is gay, it completely shocked him to learn he was going to be drawing a BL. The guy had standards, you know? Kobey decide to ask him why he didn't quit right away.

"You can have ask for another job, they can still have you reassigned." It's not like they force you to write BL. Kousei must really love that writer guy, Kobey thought.

"Well there's no reason to quit," Kousei turned away. "Eiichi said I was the only artist available so it would be unfair to make him give up his dream."

When Kousei turned back he had a pained look on his face.

The face of solider fighting in an un winnable war.

I'm sorry I doubted you, was all Kobey could think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing a lot a shorts like these in the near future :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
